


shoes to fill

by snapdragonsmeadow



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Gen, Narrator Frisk, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonsmeadow/pseuds/snapdragonsmeadow
Summary: Frisk wasn’t sure where Chara was. But someone had to narrate the new kid...





	shoes to fill

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so when I couldn’t sleep, i started writing this?? For some reason? 
> 
> it’s a narrator frisk thing (again based off the asks on @undertale-in-2k19 / @someones-mayhem because... I don’t know....)

Frisk still remembered when they first fell, for the very first time. How stumbling, they clumsily walked forward because it was the only way to go.

They remembered the soft patch of grass they met their first enemy, where they learned you shouldn’t trust the first talking flower you see. Or, probably the second one. 

They remembered the way the light shifted on those big, huge flower petals surrounding a face that changed so, so suddenly… They never really expected to see a flower with teeth. Or one that talked, for that matter.

And they remember the lingering sting from the bullets, drowned out by the feeling in their chest that screamed  _ run,  _ among other things, suddenly fading into a soft warmth as their injuries vanished, stats that were not theirs replacing their own.

They hadn’t had a lot of time to process it, at the time. Toriel had showed up a second later, her cinnamon-scented comfort provided a feeling of safety, however brief it might have been.

But looking back at the golden flowers, they heard a sudden voice speak. They sounded kind of tired, and curious. But their voice held a certain kind of calmness that gave them the impression they knew what they were doing. (Even if that was only partially true.)

“Golden flowers. They must have broken your fall.”

They had been confused at first, originally. But that soon wore off, as they encountered more and more confusing things, to the point they just got used to it.

But even being used to confusing things, this was… something else.

Chara was fighting someone, they guessed. They weren’t entirely sure who, Chara hadn’t been very specific— how long had it even been since they last talked to Chara? It felt like a long time...

And now they had gotten involved. And being involved meant someone had to babysit the new kid. Who was older than them.

They sat on the bed across from them, staring blankly at them. Their expression showed little emotion, and Frisk couldn’t even see their eyes. 

“Um, hi, there…” Frisk said, weakly.  _ What would Chara do?  _ They asked themself.

Narrate. The answer was narrate, and make jokes and provide that comforting feeling and the encouragement needed to continue. Frisk sighed. They weren’t sure how to be Chara.

_ Despite everything, it’s still just you. _

“My name’s… Frisk…” They added, hesitantly, “I, um… I’m going to try and help you, I guess? I can. Um, narrate for you?”

Kris didn’t move from their spot, but their head moved subtly. Frisk wasn’t sure what that meant. (It’d probably be helpful to have Chara right about now…)

“Okay, so… I guess I’ll just narrate for you, then.”

Kris stood up, their movement showing a frightening lack of fluidity. They examined the desk, quietly.

Frisk gave an awkward smile, and trying to remember all the fancy words Chara used, gave a description of the desk,

It was a start.

Kris walked into the hallway, and was greeted by a cactus. 

_ Ah, the cactus. Truly the most tsundere of plants. _ Echoed through their head, and they realized how much they missed them already. It was kind of strange not having them around… it was even stranger having to be the Chara for someone else.

They didn’t know how they did it, how they thought of so many fun little jokes to lighten the mood, even when they were in a battle…

“It’s a cactus. There’s not much to say about it.” Frisk felt their throat tighten, the 

words barely making it out, “Let’s, uh, move onto something else, okay?”

Kris nodded, slightly, and Frisk almost missed it entirely because of how short, how subtle it had been. It had hardly been there at all.

Kris reached their arm out and let their fingers brush across the shelves as they walked down the hallway, appearing bored; uninterested.

Until they had reached the mirror, that is. Kris stared into the mirror, blankly.

_ Despite everything. . . _

“It’s only you.” Frisk said, voice shaky. It was… weird not to have Chara around…

_ Still just you, Frisk. _

Frisk choked, taking a deep breath. They glanced at Kris, checking up on them. They looked the same, their face still lacked emotion. It was unsettling, almost. 

“I guess it’s just me and you, now, isn’t it…” Frisk let themself smile a small smile, “...Kris.”

Kris didn’t respond, but Frisk approached them and patted them on the head, anyway, “I guess you’re stuck with me, for now…”

  
  
  


The pale blue hues of the surrounding cliffs gave it an eerie, unsettling vibe. Everything else didn’t counteract that, with the holes in the cliff that seemed to be leaking a mysterious substance…

Susie seemed to be missing, which only added to that. Frisk wanted to say something supportive, something that’d make Kris feel calmer in this strange place, but found themself at a loss for words.

“D… Don’t worry.” Frisk managed, after a few moments of watching Kris walking around cautiously, aimlessly, “Um. I’m sure Susie is fine… Don’t give up.”

Kris gave a small nod, an unnoticeable movement of their head to communicate. They didn’t seem that affected… Maybe that was a good thing. (But somehow, they didn’t think that was the case.)

Frisk sighed, following Kris silently and narrating every now and then. Chara definitely didn’t have to worry about them stealing their job anytime soon… They weren’t a professional.

They wondered if Chara used to narrate for others, too, if maybe they used to narrate for Asriel as some kind of joke or a game, or if maybe they just had a natural talent for it. 

Overall, though, Kris seemed to be doing pretty good on their own. It seemed Frisk would just get distracted by something and then, suddenly, they’d notice they’d already found Susie and some kind of goat monster, and more…

This world was strange, and Frisk took their best guesses when it came to battle advice. Sometimes, they’d just be overwhelmed with nostalgia when it came to certain things.

Frisk smiled softly remembering the little poetic comment Chara had given them about the dummy in the ruins… 

  
  
  


The real battles were a bit more challenging, but when it came to giving descriptions, Frisk thought they were doing pretty good on their Chara impression,

Sometimes, all they had to do was ask themself,  _ What would Chara do? _ and then answer it with  _ Humour. _

“Smells like freshly-printed plastic.”

Kris blankly battled alongside their two friends, emotionless… Their friend Ralsei knew more about this world than Frisk did…

They seemed… calm. Even though Frisk had no idea what they were doing. But, maybe they were just calmer than Frisk had been…

...or maybe, they had their Chara already. But it was more like Chara _ ’s. _

The friendship they had, together… It emitted some kind of power, almost, the three of them together. It wasn’t like how Frisk had felt with Chara, that warm feeling of home. 

This was more like the fierce, intense determination that flowed through them with every save point, like the energy of the barrier as it shattered… Like a cool breeze on a summer day, almost. It was a different kind of safety…

And, as it seemed… It was the only kind Kris needed, not to give up. Frisk smiled softly.

_ I wonder what Chara’s up to…? _


End file.
